Draug (Devonus)
Basic Information Race: Half-Orc Class: Wolf Shamen (druid Archetype) Level: 1 Experience: 0 Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Languages: Common, Orc, Druidic Deity: Unknown nature Goddess (Chaotic Neutral) Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (07 pts) 15 base +2 racial DEX: 13 +1 (03 pts) CON: 14 +2 (05 pts) INT: 10 +0 (00 pts) WIS: 15 +2 (07 pts) CHA: 08 -1 (-2 pts) Mar's Abilities (animal companion:wolf) STR: 13 +1 DEX: 15 +2 CON: 15 +2 INT: 02 -4 WIS: 12 +1 CHA: 06 -2 Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max-2) HP: 11 = + CON (02) + FC (01) (Druid 1) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 14 = + DEX (01) + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (01) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (03) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +01 = (01) + Misc (00) BAB: +00 = 1 (00) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +03 = (00) + STR (03) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (00) + STR (03) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +04 = 1 (02) + Class 02 (00) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +01 = 1 (00) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (01) + Misc (00) Will: +04 = 1 (02) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (02) + Misc (00) Speed: 30' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Mar's Combat Statistics (animal companion:wolf) (Max-2) HP: 16 = + CON (02) AC: 15 = + DEX (02) + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (01) Dodge AC Touch: 13 = + DEX (02) + Size (00) + Misc (01) Dodge AC Flatfooted: 12 = + Armor (00) + Shield (00) + Natural (02) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +02 = (02) + Misc (00) BAB: +01 = companion 1 (01) CMB: +02 = (01) + STR (01) + Misc (00) CMD: 15 = + BAB (01) + STR (01) + DEX (02) + Misc (01) Dodge Fortitude: +05 = 1 (03) + CON (02) + Misc (00) Reflex: +05 = 1 (03) + DEX (02) + Misc (00) Will: +01 = 1 (00) + WIS (01) + Misc (00) Speed: 50' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Quarter Staff: Attack: +3,-1/-5 = (00) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d6/1d6 +4,+3/+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Double, Monk (numbers with slashes apply only if used as a double weapon) Spear: Attack: +3= (00) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+4, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Thrown Spear: Attack: +1 = (00) + Dex (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Range 20 feet Bite: Attack: +3,-2 = (00,-5) + Str (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3(+1), Crit: 20/x2, Special: BAB-5 and 1/2 ability damage bonus if used in same round as another weapon/attack) Mar's Weapon Statistics (animal companion:wolf) Bite: Attack: +2 = (1) + Str (01) + Misc (00) + Magic (00) Damage: 1d6+1, Crit: 20/x2, Special: Trip Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Druid +1hp Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate skill checks due to their fearsome nature. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Toothy: Some half-orcs’ vestigial tusks are massive and sharp, granting a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. This racial trait replaces the orc ferocity racial trait. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Mar's Racial Features (animal companion:wolf) Ability Adjustments: +2 AC Natural Armor Size: Medium Speed: 50' LowLight Vision: Wolves can see twice as far in dim light Trip: If the bite succeeds, a wolf can trip the opponent as a free action without provoking an attack of opportunity. Scent: This extraordinary ability lets a creature detect approaching enemies, sniff out hidden foes, and track by sense of smell. A creature with the scent ability can detect opponents by sense of smell generally within 30 feet. If the opponent is upwind, the range is 60 feet. If it is downwind the range is 15 feet. Strong scents, such as smoke or rotting garbage, can be detected at twice the ranges noted above. Overpowering scents, such as skunk musk or troglodyte stench, can be detected at three times these ranges. See here for more info: http://www.d20pfsrd.com/gamemastering/special-abilities#TOC-Scent Class Features Wolf Shamen 1 (druid archetype) Armor/Weapons: club, dagger, dart, quarterstaff, scimitar, scythe, sickle, shortspear, sling, and spear. They are also proficient with all natural attacks (claw, bite, and so forth) of any form they assume with wild shape. Druids are proficient with light and medium armor but are prohibited from wearing metal armor; thus, they may wear only padded, leather, or hide armor. A druid may also wear wooden armor that has been altered by the ironwood spell so that it functions as though it were steel. Druids are proficient with shields (except towershields) but must use those crafted from wood. Spells: A druid casts divine spells which are drawn from the druid spell list. Spontaneous Casting: A druid can channel stored spell energy into summoning spells that she hasn’t prepared ahead of time. He can “lose” a prepared spell in order to cast any summon nature’s ally spell of the same level or lower. Orisons: Draug can prepare 3 orisons, or 0-level spells, each day. These spells are cast like any other spell, but they are not expended when cast and may be used again. Bonus Language: Druidic. Druidic has its own alphabet. Nature Bond (Ex): Draug starts with the Black Wolf Mar. This Wolf is a loyal companion that accompanies Draug on his adventures. Nature Sense (Ex): A druid gains a +2 bonus on Knowledge (nature) and Survival checks. Wild Empathy (Ex): A druid can improve the attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check made to improve the attitude of a person (see Chapter 4). The druid rolls 1d20 and adds her druid level and his Charisma modifier to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. In addition, due to his close bond with wolves and their brethren Draug receives a +4 to his roll when using this on canines. Mar's Class Features(animal companion) Animal Companion 1 Link: A druid can handle his animal companion as a free action, or push it as a move action, even if he doesn’t have any ranks in the Handle Animal skill. The druid gains a +4 circumstance bonus on all wild empathy checks and Handle Animal checks made regarding an animal companion. Share Spells: The druid may cast a spell with a target of “You” on his animal companion (as a touch range spell) instead of on himself. A druid may cast spells on her animal companion even if the spells normally do not affect creatures of the companion’s type (animal). Bonus tricks: Animal companions gain additional tricks in addition to those taught normally using the Handle Animal skill. 1 Total: Attack (unnatural) Tricks: These Tricks have been taught to this animal Normally. Combat training (attack, come, defend, down, guard, and heel) Feats (Lvl 1) Intimidating Prowess: Your physical might is intimidating to others. Add your Strength modifier to Intimidate skill checks in addition to your Charisma modifier Mar's Feats ((animal companion:wolf) (Lvl 1) Dodge: You gain a +1 dodge bonus to your AC. A condition that makes you lose your Dex bonus to AC also makes you lose the benefits of this feat. Traits Bully: You grew up in an environment where the meek were ignored (social) and you often had to resort to threats of violence to be heard. You gain a +1 trait bonus on Intimidate checks, and Intimidate is always a class skill for you. Dirty Fighter: You wouldn’t have lived to make it out of childhood without (combat) the aid of Mar, on whom you could always count to distract your enemies long enough for you to do a little bit more damage than normal. When you hit a foe you are flanking, you deal an additional 1 point of damage (this damage is added to your base damage, and is multiplied on a critical hit). This additional damage is a trait bonus. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 04 = (04) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Druid 1) 00 = (00) + INT (00)/Level; FC (00), Misc (00) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 00 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Appraise 00 0 0 0 +0 Bluff -1 0 0 -1 +0 Climb 02 0 0 C +3 -1 +0 Craft ( ) 00 0 0 C 0 +0 Diplomacy -1 0 0 -1 +0 Disable Device 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Disguise -1 0 0 -1 +0 Escape Artist 00 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Fly 00 0 0 C +1 -1 +0 Handle Animal 03(7) 1 3 C -1 +0(+4 when used on animal companion via "link") Heal 02 0 0 C +2 +0 Intimidate 09 1 3 C +2(Feat) +3 (+2 Half Orc racial, +1 Bully Trait (social) makes it CS, ABility see feat: Intimidating prowess) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 C 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 06 1 3 C 0 +2 (nature sense) Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 0 0 0 +0 Perception 02 0 0 C +2 +0 Perform ( ) -1 0 0 -1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 C +2 +0 Ride 00 0 0 C +1 -1 +0 Sense Motive 02 0 0 +2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 -1 -1 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 C 0 +0 Stealth 00 0 0 +1 -1 +0 Survival 08 1 3 C +2 +2 (nature sense) Swim 02 0 0 C +3 -1 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -1 +0 Mar's Skills ((animal companion:wolf) Skill Points: 2 (Animal Companions only receive flat increases per level unless they gain intelligence over 10, Also they can only take skills marked with N under the CS heading unless they gain an intelligence of 3 ) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 02 0 0 C N +2 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 -4 +0 Bluff 0 0 -2 +0 Climb 01 0 0 C N +1 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 -4 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 -2 +0 Disable Device 0 0 -4 -0 +0 Disguise 0 0 -4 +0 Escape Artist 02 0 0 N +2 -0 +0 Fly 02 0 0 C N +2 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 0 -2 +0 Heal 0 0 +1 +0 Intimidate -2 0 0 N -2 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 -4 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 -4 +0 Linguistics 0 0 -4 +0 Perception 05 1 3 C N +1 +0 Perform ( ) 0 0 +1 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 +1 +0 Ride 0 0 -2 -0 +0 Sense Motive 0 0 +1 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +2 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 -4 +0 Stealth 06 1 3 C N +2 -0 +0 Survival 01(+5) 0 0 N +1 +0(+4 when using scent to track) Swim 01 0 0 C N +1 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 -4 +0 Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level (3/unlimited) Level 01 (1+1/day) Level 02 * Stabalize * Shillegah * Guidance * Magic fang * Detect Magic Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit 00 lb Wooden Armor 20 gp 25 lb Quarter Staff 00 gp 04 lb Spear (x4) 08 gp 24 lb Spell component Pouch 05 gp 02 lb Signal Whistle (silent) 09 sp -- lb Backpack (60lb capacity) 02 gp 02 lb Compass 10 gp .5 lb Water skin ~ 1/2 Gallon water 02 gp 04 lb Water skin ~ 1/2 Gallon Ale 2.1 gp 04 lb Rope (hemp) 25 ft 05 sp 05 lb Flint and Steel 01 gp -- lb Total Weight: 70.5 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Mar's Equipment ((animal companion) Animal Harness 02 gp 02 lb Saddle (pack) 05 gp 15 lb Saddle Bag 04 gp 08 lb Bed roll 01 sp 05 lb Bear trap (x2) 04 gp 20 lb Water skin ~ 1/2 gallon water 02 gp 04 lb Water skin ~ 1/2 gallon ale 2.1 gp 04 lb Total Weight: 58 lb Light Encumbrance Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-75 76-150 151-225 Finances PP: 00 GP: 79 SP: 03 CP: 00 Gems/Jewelry/Other: 0000 Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 20 Height: 6'4" Weight: 248 Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Brown Skin Color: Greyish green Appearance A rock, a Bear, a Monster, all these things he has been mistaken for and called, His tall imposing figure and the warg-ish looking wolf at his side often giving many a passer bye a pause or shock, His entrance into taverns with the red eyed black beast on his heels always greeted with a moment of silence.... A rock.... a bear... and a Monster.... and he knows he has been all these things, is all these things, and shall always be. His pallid grey green skin giving him a somewhat sickly look,his mane of brown hair pulled back into a pony tail, but his rippling muscles and intense stare showing wells of strength and sorrow deep within, his brown eyes almost never blinking as he takes in all around him. And of course the teeth, oh the tusks, what so often leads to the stifled screams and grunts of disdain the 4 inch canines reaching out from his lips, shining as white and sharp as the Fangs of the wolf at his side... as they should, for they too have felt the taste and feel of rending flesh..... Demeanor Once the screams are done and the drinks running in the tavern once again, Draug is quite and friendly, if somewhat sadistic Half orc. He tries not to deny what he is, and in some respects embraces it. Though he has no love of orcs, he hates them neither, despite his long time as a slave. He found his place in nature and has come to accept both his own primal nature and embrace his own ethos of it. His wolf goddess has led him true, and he has learned well from the warg runt at his side and the packs he has run with. there is birth, there is life, there is death, these things he knows all to well, it is his job to enjoy that life while he can, Be it good food, good wine, good women, or good company, these are the things that matter, to follow his own instincts be they good or ill and embrace the savage Beauty that is nature, and the repressed nature of many other beings as well. But he has his rules, his morals, he was raised in a pack, and their rules abide even now long after he has left their side. There is honor even in pursuing your most primal instincts. there is a code for lust, be it for blood or body. There are rules for the hunt, as all people know. But.... he is at comfort with himself mayhaps, but he longs for a home.... though mar is his companion, and he so loves her for the long days they have been together.... she is not a humanoid... she is not what he is........ He is a wolf, the embodiment of noble primal instinct, and alone he stalks his prey but his howl is filled with sorrow, as he prays for a pack to call his own some day Background He had no name, he had no mother, he had nothing but the warg runt he was thrown into the fighting pit with one day. Oh how the orcs love their human women, and oh how their bastard children make such good sport for the chieftans, for all Draug knows that booming laughing face staring down at him as he wrestled the warg was his father, or not, its not as if it truly mattered. 16 years he had lived among the orcs, a half breed, a weakling, a toy. though strongest of the other half orcs kept in the slave pits, he still was not the equal of those who towered above him.... well he wasn't till he turned 10 anyways.... shortly after that he hit his second growth spurt, and easily sizing up to the weak short orcs they left as task masters while the rest were out raiding, easily able to pin one to the ground after he lashed Draug and pound his head in with a rock.... not so easily able to sneak past the worgs at the tunnel leading out of the slave pit. When Draug finally woke up from going unconscious fighting the wargs, he was staring up at a large crowd of cheering and jeering green faces.. Next the warg pup was thrown in, he was large and ferocious, but you could tell he was not quite up to par, though big he was not the size of the wargs Draug fought earlier, and his eyes didn't quite shine with that malicious intelligent and.... he was scared.... wargs were never scared, not the ones Draug had seen "so, i'm not even worth fighting a full warg am i?" Draugh spit in disdain even though he knew they were right, especially not with the wounds he had already suffered..... but... maybe he could take this one, maybe he could yet survive this, heck, they might even move him out of the slave pits and make him a soldier if he survived.... but those hopes were for naught, Draug fought ferociously as did the warg, both knew one wouldn't leave alive. Eventually Draugh got under the beast and got a hold on it so it couldn't scratch or bite, praying the beast would tire itself so he could give it the kill strike.... seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. Still Draugh held his hold, still every time he would loosen it to go for the creatures neck it would burst back ferociously.... and then the rocks came.... Draugh had forgotten the audience, forgotten they watched as his weak body fought to hold the warg... but they were still there... watching, waiting, and they finally tired of this boring spectacle, and stoned both him and the warg. The warg Howled in pain as Draug heard its rib snap from a rock, and anger flared up inside him. "They disrespect us both with this, what? they are not entertained? do they know how strong and proud this creature is to still hold me off this long?" and as that thought ended he felt thud against his head and the world spun, his arms falling limp as he rolled off the warg, he felt reality slipping away... he looked to the warg, expecting it to be coming over to rip his throat out. And it limped over its eyes locking with his, no fear, no hate, only resignation and sadness shined in those red eyes, it rose its head and Draug began to drift off the world turning black as a long baying howl filled with what seemed to be the pain of the world echoed through the fighting pit the last thing He heard and felt before losing all consciousness was the howl cut short with a heavy thud and whelp, and a whimpering mass of fur falling upon his chest. He drifted in and out of conscious for who knows how long, he recalls being picked up and drug, a sudden burst of cold brisk air whistling down the tunnel and the sudden burst of light hitting his face... And then the falling, he still sometimes thinks the falling part was a dream, it felt so unreal so.... otherworldly.... but the sudden thud of hitting the ground and the sound of cracking bones brought the reality home, his eyes shooting open to see another black shape falling down above him and the gleaming white of snow and bones around him... he was in the body pit... and then he passed out once more. "And so the dream came, clear as day to this moment, a plain of white snow, and a figure in the distance, quickly and gracefully dancing through the snow towards me, its four legs seeming to barely touch the ground as it approached. ANd before i knew it a tall but slender black wolf stood above me, its bright red eyes staring down at me seeming to pierce my soul, and in hind sight, it probably was. I shivered with fear, for though beautiful it was none the less a wolf, very much like the warg i had fought. But i held its gaze, though fear wracked me i could not turn from those eyes, whether through, stubbornness, pride, or stupidity, I still believe its why she saved me. I know not how long we held each others gaze, i only remember blinking and a women appearing where she once stood, Her skin fair and her hair as dark as night, her eyes shining with that same crimson beauty as the wolf had. Her black dress accentuating her curves quite nicely i might add, and the red roses embroidered on it guiding the eye towards particular features.... then... well....... lets just say what happened next almost made me positively certain this was a dream... when she left she placed a rose in my hand and closed my hand tightly around it, the thorns pricking into my skin and blood dripping down, and as they did so the pain brought me awake, my last sight of her those two smoldering eyes locked with mine before i woke up.. When i woke i was healed and laying against a furry black warg who was sleeping contentedly away, we were in the back of a cave and 3 wolves stood looking over us, their eyes shining brightly as one walked up to me and sniffed at my hand and licked it. Looking down in disbelief at its friendly gesture I found the rose still grasped tightly in my hand, the blood slowly dripping down the length of it......" -The story of Draug and the wolf goddess as relayed to the Green Circle upon his visit. For his story the druids of the green circle gave him the name Draug. He stayed for a small time and learned with them, however he quickly found them too "noble" for the savage instinctual beauty in which his god reveled and departed. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan. 29th, 2011) (Satin Knights, non-judge) level 1 *Approval (Feb. 17th, 2011) (Aldern Foxglove, judge) level 1 Category:Approved Characters